KonoShin Drabbles
by the-Bermuda-triangle
Summary: Here are some song drabbles-KonoShin style. Warning: Sad things, Smut, Lemons(whatever you call them), Yaoi, BXB, gay stuff, and KonoShin


**Okay, since you all liked my other drabble thing so much, I'm doing another one! This one features KonoShin, and I actually did the ten this time. I did the exactly like I did the last one: I listened to ten songs and wrote a drabble for each song, only using the length of the song to write it. they turned out better than I thought, let me tell you.**

** I enjoyed what people said about my last song drabble thing. I will be doing more when I lose my muse, so beware!**

Shintaro ran down the hallway. He didn't care if his fellow classmates stared. He just wanted to be with his Konoha. He passed Ayano, Kido, and Seto, not even bothering to wave as he went by. He had a mission.

He made a sudden halt in front of a classroom, opening the door with a force. Inside, Ene was speaking with Konoha. She had a blush on her face, as if she had just said something embarrassing. Shintaro already could tell she confessed.

"Hey Konoha, where were you? You're late for our date." Shintaro was able to slow his breath, walking slowly over to his boyfriend. "Why are you here with Ene when you could be with me?"

"I thought…But weren't you…You're gay?" Ene gave the pair a stare. Not a good one, either.

Shintaro sighed, pulling Konoha close and planted a kiss on his lips. His Konoha was his.

XxXxXxX

They both lay on the bed, covered in a thin layer of sweat and arousal. Their chests rose and sunk in a slow motion yet fast motion. They had just had sex.

"That was amazing." Shintaro choked out, his voice raspy from moaning and crying out. Konoha simply nodded, reaching out to take the boy into his arms. They cuddled, enjoying the moment.

"I want another round." Konoha whispered, his breath teasing Shintaro's skin. Shintaro simply smiled, straddling his lover's hips.

"Can I ride?"

Their relationship was based on sex. They loved each other, but neither knew how to express it. They simply relished in the touches and pleasure they received during their wrestle in the sheets. They didn't want to waste their time with words and meaningless dates.

They wanted to feel each other's heat. In what they did, they never knew when it was going to end.

It could be any minute.

XxXxXxX

Shintaro knocked his cup on the ground, his face making fake surprise. "Oh dear, I think I've spilt my tea. Konoha, clean it up." He motioned for his albino butler, Konoha, to clean up the intended mess.

"Yes, my lord." Konoha got on his knees, picking up the pieces of broken china with his gloved hands. He didn't complain when the tea soaked through his white gloves. He had one job, and that was to serve his master.

Soon, the tea was cleaned up. Shintaro had a new glass and some sweets to hold him off, and Konoha had a new pair of gloves. "Konoha, hold me." Shintaro held out his hand for Konoha to take. Konoha kissed the ring on Shintaro's finger, leading his master into the bedroom.

Their relationship was forbidden, but both felt excitement from that. In the bedroom, they were lovers. But outside, they were servant and master.

XxXxXxX

Shintaro held Konoha's hand tight, refusing to let go even when the medics asked him to. They pulled him away from his secret lover, tears in his eyes as the albino was carried away on a stretcher. It was his fault. It was all his fault. If he hadn't told Konoha to come closer to the edge of the cliff, none of this would have happened.

He sat in the waiting room, all of his friends surrounding him. They were all affected, but not like Shintaro. Shintaro's heart was in pieces, and he knew that news of his lover's health could either heal it or make it worse.

"Shintaro, I have some bad news…"

XxXxXxX

Everything was a blur. The night before flashed in front of his eyes. The alcohol, the man, the dirty sex…

"This doesn't have to be it." Konoha whispered into his ear, pulling him closer. Shintaro wiggled in bed, wondering how the hell he had woken up naked with his best friend.

"What happened?" Shintaro had to know. He knew they had sex, but he didn't know how far they went. They could have stopped at oral for all he knew.

"We fucked like rabbits, that's what happened. How could you forget? You came ten times." Konoha seemed totally okay with it, but Shintaro was internally conflicted.

"Ten times? How many times did you come?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is what you said to me. Don't you remember what you said?"

Shintaro's mouth made an 'o'. He had confessed, fuck he confessed.

XxXxXxX

The albino let his hand wander lower, tweaking pert nipples. Shintaro was so beautiful…covered in bite marks under the moon. Blood flowed slowly from a puncture wound in his neck, the liquid crimson and tempting.

"Konoha…Let me taste you…" His lover's fangs were protruding slightly, probably aching to taste the older vampire's blood. Konoha brought Shintaro's head to his neck, loving the way he bit him. He did it slowly, his tongue licking the area to make it feel better. It was so amazing to be food for a vampire.

It was overwhelming.

XxXxXxX

Shintaro cried out, rolling his hips as he rode his lover. Konoha bit back a moan, his grip on the bedsheets tighter. It was Konoha's birthday and Shintaro insisted on doing everything.

Everything obviously meant, to Shintaro, putting a cock ring on his lover and riding him long into the night. They had been doing this for hours. It was getting close to two in the morning and Konoha was yet to come. "Shintaro! God!" He growled, pushing his lover back.

Shintaro yelped, not fighting back as the lust made his limbs weak. He moaned as Konoha thrust into him, his pace rough and fast. He loved it when Konoha manhandled him.

"Konoha, more! Use me!" Shintaro wrapped his legs around Konoha, his head falling back on the pillows.

"Slut, you think you can just get to have all the fun? I'll show you what happens when you mess with me." Dirty talk. That almost made Shintaro come. He screamed as Konoha hit his sweet spot, his movements still as rough.

"Sorry, hurt me more…"

XxXxXxX

They both loved the feeling of holding each other close. They weren't at the sex stage yet, but they enjoyed just holding each other. They would sit on the couch, watching a movie while one had their arms wrapped around the other.

"I love you." Konoha whispered, rubbing circles on Shintaro's back. Shintaro made a sound of approval, his focus mainly on the movie. He sat on his boyfriend's lap, a blanket covering his legs. Konoha had his chin on Shintaro's shoulder, mainly focused on his boyfriend. "We should get some take out."

"Fuck yes." Shintaro muttered, reaching for the phone. Konoha sighed, pulling Shintaro back to him. Shintaro gave him a confused look, not sure what he was doing. "What's wrong? Do you not want me to call Seto's?"

"By take out, I meant I want to take you out. On a date." Konoha smiled. "Unless, of course, you'd rather us stay in. I have plans for us if you want that."

Shintaro turned a cherry red, turning away. "Idiot."

XxXxXxX

It all started with a kiss in the classroom. They both didn't expect it. Shintaro was trying to explain factoring to Konoha. Konoha was trying his best not to kiss. Somehow, their lips ended up together.

After that, they began to touch each other. They explored each other's bodies. They ever had sex, but they knew each inch of the other's body.

Then came the sex.

"Konoha, it feels good…" Shintaro moaned as Konoha pressed a finger into his prostate, his touches gentle.

"Shintaro, are you ready?" He was ready to pull his fingers out, his other hand on his belt. Shintaro gave him a nod, closing his eyes as he waited for Konoha to slid in.

"SHINTARO KISARAGI WHERE ARE YOU." They both gulped, knowing they would never get on with the sex. Shintaro's mother wanted him. He shivered in fear.

"I'm here mother…" He called out instantly, regretting it.

Footsteps. They heard footsteps.

XxXxXxX

Konoha held Shintaro's hand as they walked out of the courthouse. They had just gotten married. Neither wanted a big ceremony. They invited close friends only.

That night, Shintaro adorned white lingerie to keep to tradition. Konoha thoroughly ravished him, leaving no part untouched.

**Well, what did you guys think. I think the last one was a bit short, but the song was only a minute long. Sorry about updates of Tales of a Clichéd Relationship. I wrote this just to get my muse back for that. **


End file.
